buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/The adventures of Ex (Fanfic): Act 3 "The time to harness the power!"
''Author's Notes Hi! :) I'm back! Today, I realized that this fanfic has no title... :P So I gave it a name! Now, as I said, this fanfic has an amazing plot right now, and this one will hopefully give you an idea of how. Enjoy! :) Act 3: The time to harness the Power! "Now, this is the main attraction, the Hall of Fame. The board of the list of Buddy Police officials who had outdone themselves. You should take note of them since they saved many people's lives." Ms. Kamelon tells us. A boy from Ryuuga's class asked "Hey, that guy isn't that old Teach." "Now now, that is someone whom you should admire, my friends. That over there is Tatsuku Ryuuenji. A famous Buddy Police! He was able to reach the hal of fame in a very young age." Ryuuga's teach says. "... Tatsuku, huh..." I tell myself. "Hey, Ex! Come on. Why are you daydreaming?" Huh? While I was daydreaming, Ryuuga's group already reached the next station. "Coming!" I say. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "There is an attack on the station!" "The Left wing of the station is damaged!" "The Right wing is under attack!" "What in the world is going on?!" "... Suspend the field trip of Aibo Academy." A person with an automated chair and glasses said. Obviously the head. "What is the source of attack?" He asks. "It's unclear, sir. The security cameras are not picking up a thing!" "We were able to find a decent photo of the attacker." "Huh? It disappeared!" "Launch Daisuke and Accel to the field. Let them find out as much as they can." The commander says. "ROGER!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Huh?" Ms. Kamelon looks at her phone, then said: "Everyone, OUT! The field trip is cancelled! For a brief moment, there were complains everywhere. Until Ms. Kamelon ended it with a "SHUSH!". "A state of emergency was launched in the whole building. We need to go!" She urges. I think of something crazy, and leave the group. "Hey, where are ya going?" Ryuuga asks, seeing me take off. _______________________________________________________________________________________ I arrive at the scene. I look for something, but don't see any. "What is this? Is there nothing... No. Wait." I say as I see a piece of metal on the floor, Possibly from a debris. "Hoooh, interesting." I say and go to the main building. _______________________________________________________________________________________ I reached the main building, and saw what I will never forget. "I cast! Demon Break Slash!" A boy around my age says and casts a spell, that becomes REAL! And destroys a security camera. "Hahaha! Huh?" He says as he sees me, and follow ups with "Hey there, kid. What's the matter?" Before I could even answer, he says "Doesn't matter what the matter is. Now that you've seen me, YOU'LL HAVE TO PERISH! Cast!Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay!" "Woaaaah!!" I scream, thinking that this will be the end, until... "Watch out dude!" I panic, as Ryuuga comes towards me like a mad bull and takes my place in the attack. "No!" "AAAARGGH!" As the attack fades away, there is no trace of Ryuuga left... "Hahaha!!! THAT FOOL! HE TOOK THE PLACE OF A FRIEND IN '''DEATH'?! AHAHAHA!" I clench my fist a little. I do that when I'm furious. But this time, I was really furious. "Hey you over there, what's your name?" I ask, and he replies: "They call me Masquarade." "Well, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MASK." I say in a furious, intoxinating tone of voice. "Let's go. Raise the Force!" I say, and a magical ring appears in my deck, making it float, then lengthens my hair. "What the... The WHAT?!" Mask says. "I equip, Hrunting!" I say, as a crimson red and black sword appears to my aid. "You better think fast, dude. Because I cast! Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus!" I say, and a massive thunder strikes the mask. "RRGHH! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" I cast! Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay!" "And I''' cast. Ainsel's Damage Rebound!" And with that, the force of the "Impact" is returned. "AAAGH!" He falls down, and I corner him. '"AAAHHH! Mercy, Mercy!" He says. "Mercy? MERCY?! You kill my friend, and YOU ask for mercy, how amusing. Now, equipment change. I equip Rune Staff. Freeze in ETERNAL SOLITUD-" "Buddy Police Barrier!" "They came to get you." I tell Masquerade, but to my surprise, I was the one accused instead. "Who are you? Either way, you're under arrest!" A voice says. "Hey, don't I know you?" Mr. Daisuke asks me. "... Who forgets a guy he met 10 minutes ago?" I joke, but with a poker face on. "Whatever, we need to do some investigation." The voice says again. "Well, get the guy here. Here you go." I point my staff at him and he jerks away. ".. It looks like quite the opposite to me. First of all, aren't YOU the one who has him at your mercy?" End of Story Thanks for reading! Yeah, the protagonist got accused of... #Abusing a power he shouldn't even know about. #Damaging the whole facility of BP. #Almost killing a guy. It looks like... well, he's toast. Credits I do '''NOT own the game. I only own the storyline and the characters. ''Chapters:'' Last Chapter:Link Next Chapter: Category:Blog posts